


we felt the fall

by samesuka



Series: 30 day writing challenge [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Trans Hinata Shouyou, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samesuka/pseuds/samesuka
Summary: It's been seven fucking years when Kageyama realises where his home has been all this time. His home is the guy with spikey orange hair that he hasn't talked to since high school.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello! if any of you read the show your bruises fic I'm writing (worry not, still working on it!) you know I decided to take a break from writing/posting my works. BUT lately I've been SO so so eager to write, and to feel the like... I don't know. it's just a really great feeling sharing your work and having people be able to read them and appreciate them? I've missed that. so, I started a 30 day writing challenge to get me into it in another way agin. it's based on a song each day, and I think I haven't heard most of them so that's gonna be fun?
> 
> I also love kagehina fucked up after high school and they're adults now and finding each other again so.. here we are
> 
> the song's we felt the fall by lemolo! so yeah, this becomes better if you listen to it while reading, I guess?

Seven fucking years had passed since high school ended, but Tobio wasn’t over it; would never be over it. His chest is still aching, and as he goes home for summer he notices a familiar face and suddenly everything’s orange and he can’t _breathe._

 

Hinata hadn’t seen _him_ , he hopes, because oh god, that was not what he came home for. It feels somewhat like time stopped, and all he can do as he goes into is his old room—his  parents really hadn’t changed anything—is lay on the bed and just stare. There’s a comfort in staring up at this ceiling, he finds; it’s something he’s used to, no matter how long it was since he actually lived here.

 

Hinata was something he was used to, too, but the comfort of looking at him had long gone disappeared. The shorter’s voice is still in Tobio’s head; his victory cheers, his _Kageyama-kun!_ ’s, and no matter if Tobio actually wants to think of it or not, he remembers his _goddamn_ moans too. He misses it. Yet seven years later he still regrets it, still has to convince himself that it’s all for the better.

 

It’s not until three days later of moping and complaints from his mother (goddamnit, he’s closer to 30 than 15) that he actually dares to go out again. He’s mostly just out to get some bread and some milk, but he knows the way to Karasuno High School all too well, and it’s all that’s been on his mind lately. Tobio makes takes the other road, passes Karasuno and just _stops_. Everything is too familiar. Too much of his life had depended on this fucking place and it led him to national twice, led him to becoming a new person, and led him to Hinata Shouyou.

 

And as the last train of thought leaves him, he freezes. He should not have gone out, should have stayed in, in safety. But here he is. And over there, Hinata is. He wants to run away; he feels too guilty, too vulnerable. Then it’s all too late, because he sees Hinata turning around, and he sees the tears in his eyes as he feels the tears in his own. Tobio stays in his spot; Hinata’s not sure what to do, it seems, but he starts walking towards Tobio.

 

 _A mess_ , Tobio thinks, _that’s what all this was, and all it will be_. But he still can’t leave his spot.

 

“Kageyama, _please_ -”

“Hinata, I-” and he stops himself. Hinata starts smirking, giggling almost, about the fact that they started at the same time, and Tobio notices something different. Really, everything has changed in some way; his face is more defined, as well as his muscles, and is that stubble he’s seeing?

 

“Say.. Say that again?”  Tobio asks.

“Kageyama, please...?” and Hinata’s voice is much deeper and it hits him.

“Oh. You started taking testosterone?”

Hinata itches is his neck and Tobio thinks he’s blushing, too. “I- Yeah. I, uh... got top surgery, too.”

 

Tobio _remembers_. He remembers nights where Hinata would absolutely not take off his binder, remembers hearing Hinata’s back crack and having to tell him to take it off so he wouldn’t hurt himself, remembers when Hinata couldn’t be more eager to be skin to skin and it’s all too much. Hinata had been so, so unhappy about it, and for Tobio it’s so… _reassuring_ to know that at least one of Hinata’s problems are solved.

 

Tobio just looks at him. “I-I’m so happy for you-” he says, tripping on his words, and doesn’t dare continue.

Hinata laughs, noods, turns his face to the ground and then up to meet Tobio’s eyes. “We-We’ve got some… catching up to do, I think?”

 

Tobio’s world falls apart, somehow. But he nods. He nods as if his life depended on it and he had never been this eager to experience anything before. It’s overwhelming, kind of like fireworks, kind of like the first snow, kind of like... the sun. It’s Hinata, the sun is always with him, and Tobio’s not sure how he ever forgot about that.

 

They don’t talk until they’re at some local pub and Tobio has a beer in his hand and Hinata--actually, he’s not sure what Hinata ordered, everything had been too blurry for him to remember. Everything’s still blurry, everything’s unreal; Hinata’s sitting in front of him and he almost wants to laugh at home unbelievable all of this actually is.

 

“Did you play anything in college?” Hinata asks.

“Volleyball? Not really.” Tobio mumbles. The deepness of Hinata’s voice surprised him again.

Hinata tilts his head. “Why not? You were such a great pla-”

“I didn’t want to.” he snaps and Hinata frowns.

“ _What?_ ”

“I-I didn’t want to. It… it felt weird. I just couldn’t. I don’t know.” he sighs.

 

Hinata looks surprised; is it that surprising that he stopped playing? Possibly. But he _couldn’t_. Couldn’t make it feel fun or right anymore without Hinata at his side. Tobio finishes his beer and he feels desperate for a new one.

 

“Did you?” Tobio asks.

“Not… not much, but I did. Kenma and I went to the same school, and I talked him into keep playing volleyball and he did and- yeah.” Hinata says, and pauses for a moment. “I quit soon though, and practiced some with the the Neighbourhood Associaton after that.”

“Oh.” Tobio gets out of his mouth. “Nekoma’s setter?”

“Yeah. Yeah, Nekoma’s setter. We, uh- We dated for a while too, but we’re better off as friends.”

Tobio’s chest stings. He’d hooked up a few times these past years, but he hadn’t actually dated, and the jealousy he used to have about Kozume’s and Hinata’s friendship is still with him and he _hates_ it.

“You’re still into guys?”

And there’s the questions that baffles Hinata. “I mean- yeah, aren’t… you…?” he says, raising his eyebrow.

“Well, yeah, but-” Tobio starts, but he’s not sure how to finish so he cuts himself off.

Hinata smiles, and Tobio’s not quite sure what he did to deserve this, but Hinata is smiling. Oh god, if he missed it.

“Glad we established that, then.” Hinata smirks and it’s as innocent as it’s guilty.

 

It’s quiet.  It’s so quiet, yet Tobio hears everything; he’s so _aware_ of everything. He hears his own heart beat faster than in seven years, he hears Hinata’s heartbeat too, but all he can focus on is the rhythm of Hinata’s breathing. He becomes so aware of the colour of Hinata’s lips, and he aches. He falls for Hinata, again, and again, and again. In every dream he’s had since then, and now, when they meet again.

 

“ _Fuck_ , Hinata…” Tobio says, but they feel weak in his mouth, and is he starting to cry? “I’ve… I’ve missed you so much.”

Hinata looks at him and bites his lip. “Can we… go back to my place…? I moved back here after college so I have my own place...” he trails off. Tobio just nods, and they pay as quickly as they can to just get out of there.

 

It’s when Hinata has locked the door behind him that Tobio almost pushes him up the wall. Tobio meets his gaze, but his own eyes trail down to Hinata’s lips and he asks “Can I-?” and Hinata can’t speak but he nods. Tobio leans in and meets his lips. There are fireworks again, and there’s a sun and there’s his favourite milk and there’s everything and nothing at the same time. There’s an urge for it go deeper, and as Tobio presses a bit more Hinata opens his mouth and it’s all so _desperate_.

 

Hinata moves his hands to the collar of Tobio’s shirt and starts unbuttoning it. Tobio shivers as he feels himself getting hard. The black-haired moves his hands down to the line of the shorter’s—though he’s got to give it to him, he’s grown taller—jeans and puts his fingers inside his jeans to pull him closer. Hinata pulls his lips away for a moment to breathe, placing his hands on Tobio’s chest.

 

“Did you- uh, surgery-” Tobio starts and he’s just so desperate at this points when he starts unbuttoning Hinata’s jeans. Hinata looks him in the eyes as he shakes his head, and then they starts kissing again. It goes deep quite quickly again, and Tobio has never enjoyed the taste of another person’s mouth this much. Hinata starts kissing the taller’s neck and that’s when Tobio places his hands inside of Hinata’s underwear. He starts to go in with one, then two fingers and he feels Hinata shiver.

 

“Jesus Christ, _Tobio_ -” he cries out and Tobio realises he just called him Tobio. “Can we- bring it over- there?” Hinata says, nodding towards what Tobio suspects is the bedroom. Hinata jumps and puts his legs around Tobio, and Tobio, supporting his legs, starts carrying him to the bedroom.

 

They both fall down on the bed and both of them undress. Tobio notices the scars on Hinata’s chest and he can’t help but _smile_. Then, Hinata drags him closer and kisses him again. Tobio starts kissing Hinata’s neck, his chest, his thighs; he just wants to explore the new version of Hinata, the one which Hinata’s happy with, and he realises, this is _home_. Hinata’s skin, Hinata’s touch, Hinata’s moans, _Hinata Shouyou_. It’s his home; it’s where he’s supposed to be. It’s not fireworks now, it’s explosives.

 

The next morning, Tobio realises he has a bunch of missed calls and texts, mostly from his mother, because apparently he still wasn’t home after 6 hours when he just went to buy some bread and milk. He shoots his mother a text reassuring her he’s okay, tells her he met an old friend on the way and spent the night. He’s still in bed with Hinata, and the sun beams on his face and Tobio knows they’ll have to talk about this later today, but right now, he’s happy. It’s all good. Except it’s still a little too early, so he lays back down in bed again, and nuzzles his head in Hinata’s hair.

 

“You’re… my home, Shouyou.” he whispers and notices the smile spreading on Hinata’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr  
> http://samesuka.tumblr.com


End file.
